


The Warden and The Templar

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, assumed death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are more or less one shots with Cullen and my elf mage warden Ashton Surana. No particular order. Will include characters from DA 2 as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Circle

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to my warden by his last name Surana, like in the game.

One

“You’re staring Surana,” Cullen said, opening his eyes. 

“You were sleeping,” he pointed out. 

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Cullen replied, sitting up. “I was...resting my eyes.” 

“You were sleeping,” Surana smiled, picking up a piece of fruit. “On your break, the one I planned for us to have a nice picnic before my Harrowing…” his smile faltered a little. 

“You aren’t going to fail,” Cullen took his hands in his and gave him a reassuring smile. “You are Irving's most promising student.” 

“You’re just saying that because I warm your bed,” Surana teased lightly. 

Cullen blushed and shook his head. “I say it because I believe it. You will pass your Harrowing. I’ll be right there, praying to the Maker that you pass, and then we’ll celebrate. We’ll go to the Spoiled Princess, and have drinks.”

“The Spoiled Princess?” Surana asked. 

“Oh...you’ve never been out of the tower have you…?” Cullen asked. 

“Not since I got here, no,” Surana answered. “Books and training mostly...I’ve never been off the island since.” 

Cullen nodded. “Well as soon as you pass your Harrowing, we are going to the Spoiled Princess to celebrate, even if we have to sneak out.” 

Surana smiled. “Sneaking out? Isn’t that very bad of templars? Not to mention, sneaking off with a mage? The Knight-Commander might think I’ve coerced you into doing something very bad.” 

“You couldn’t coerce a kitten into stealing milk from the kitchens,” Cullen chuckled and laid back down. 

“I beg to differ,” Surana huffed and laid down next to him on the blanket. 

Cullen smiled and laid on his side propping his head up on his hand and looked down at Surana. “I mean it Ashton. You’ll do great in your harrowing.” 

“How about a kiss for luck?” Surana asked. “If I fail, and I’m to die from becoming an abomination, or made tranquil, I’d like to know I got to kiss a handsome templar.” 

“You think I’m handsome?” Cullen teased, leaning down and ghosting his lips over the mage’s. 

“Handsome, but not very modest,” Surana replied, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen surprises Surana at Ostagar.

Ostagar

 

“What’s that?” Alistair asked, pointing to the small chain around Surana’s neck. “You keep fingering it.”

“Oh...it’s nothing…” Surana cleared his throat awkwardly and went back to keeping an eye out for more darkspawn.

Jory and Daveth were up ahead, scouting as they neared Ostagar.

“Does it belong to your sweetheart back at the circle?” Alistair asked.”Is she pretty?”

“I...he’s...handsome,” Surana answered a little awkwardly.

“He?” Alistair asked, raising an eyebrow.

Surana nodded. “I wouldn’t call him my sweetheart though...He gave it to me as a parting gift…”

“Sounds like a sweetheart to me...was he a fellow mage?” Alistair asked.

“No...he was, um...well he is a templar,” Surana answered. “It just sort of happened you know? Didn’t really plan it.”

Alistair nodded. “Is he...nice to you?”

Surana smiled. “He’s a sweetheart really. Not at all like most paint the templars you know? Sometimes...Sometimes I think the only reason I passed my Harrowing was because he believed in me...I know it’s foolish...but…” He blushed a little. “Sorry, I’m rambling.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Alistair smiled. “How did he take your joining the Grey Wardens?”

“Not lightly. He threw a bit of a fit when he found out…” Surana answered. “He was worried.”

“About the danger?” Alistair asked.

“About the other men,” Surana answered. “The other humans. Elves are not treated with much respect. And as an elf mage, well...they may be using the mages now to help fight the Blight...but what about after?”

“Being a Grey Warden commands a lot of respect,” Alistair replied. “Even more so than templars.”

“Really? Don’t tell him that,” Surana smiled. “You...were a templar right?”

Alistair nodded. “I was. Duncan had to conscript me because the Reverend Mother wouldn’t let me go. It was odd because it’s not like I was super important or anything you know?”

“I joined because I got caught helping a friend...who turned out to be a blood mage,” Surana replied. “I was only following the First Enchanter's orders and the Knight Commander thought I was in on the whole thing...I...willingly chose to join the Grey Wardens. I guess in some way, I wanted to prove that mages can do good you know? We’re not all evil.”

Alistair smiled. “I think that’s very noble of you.”

They joined Jory and Daveth at the gate once they made it back and Surana excused himself to go return the flower to the kennel master for the sick Mabari.

“What’s going on?” Surana asked, walking over.

“There’s a knight from the king’s service who wishes to speak to you,” Jory answered. “Me?” Surana asked. “Why?”

The older man shrugged. “He didn’t say, just told me to tell you. He’s over there.” He pointed to the masked soldier standing off to the side, out of the way.

Alistair frowned. “You want me to go with you?”

“No...I’ll be okay…” Surana answered, before walking over to the knight.  

“I was told you wanted to see me ser?” Surana asked once he stood in front of the knight. He made a surprised noise as the knight took off his helmet and he saw Cullen.

“Cullen? What are you doing here?”

“I travel all the way here from the Circle and all I get is ‘Cullen, what are you doing here?’ I’m hurt,” Cullen pouted a little.

“I...what were you expecting?” Surana asked.

“A kiss to start with,” Cullen answered. “That was the main reason for coming here.”

Surana blushed a little and leaned up to kiss him. Cullen grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning down to meet his lips.

“Come along, let's go tell Duncan we got what we needed,” Alistair said, ushering the two men away from the mage and soldier. “I’m sure Surana will be joining us shortly.”

 


	3. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Ostagar, Cullen get's troubling news

“You wanted to see me, First Enchanter?” Cullen asked, stepping into the elder mage’s office. 

“Yes. Please close the door and have a seat,” the man told him. 

Cullen did as told and folded his hands in his lap. 

“As you have probably heard, we lost fight against the darkspawn at Ostagar,” Irving said. 

“The Grey Wardens supposedly turned against King Cailan,” Cullen replied. “Loghain’s men fled the field.” 

“They searched through the deceased and these were found among those in the tower,” Irving told him as he held up a locket. “I believe you gave this to Surana before he left. I’m very sorry Cullen.”  

Cullen’s hand shook as he reached for the jewelry. Specks of dried blood on the front, the chain broken. 

“I...should get back to work sir…” Cullen stood up, holding the locket tightly in his hand. 

“Perhaps you should retire to your room,” the first enchanter offered gently. “Knight-commander-”

“With all do respect sir, I'd like to return to my post,” Cullen told him. 

“We will be holding a vigil for the fallen mages this evening in the courtyard,” Irving said as he left. “If you wish to attend.” 

Cullen nodded and stopped by his room to lay the locket under his pillow before returning to his post. 

He stood off to the corner at the vigil that night. The locket polished, and the clasp fixed, hung around his neck. 

He kept his hands clenched into fists as he listened to one of the Chantry sisters say a prayer for the dead. Cursing the Maker under his breath. 

Cullen retired to his room as the prayer ended and laid down on his back staring at the ceiling. Only then, did tears start to fall. 


	4. The Broken Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say that Hawke and the others won't come in until later

“Cullen!” Surana ran over to the templar. “Cullen?” 

“I’ve never seen a cage like this,” Wynne said, walking over. 

“This trick again? I know what you are and it will not work demon!” Cullen kept his fists clenched. 

“Cullen? It’s me...it’s Ashton,” he put his hands on the cage. 

“Lies. Ashton was killed at Ostagar by the darkspawn...He’s with the Maker now…” Cullen replied. 

“Poor man...He’s delirious, possible starved and denied water. I have some water here-” 

“No! Stay back! I will not be tempted. Not by the one person I always wanted but could never fully have because he was a mage. My ill-advised infatuation, my shameful feelings,” Cullen spat. “I would rather die than listen to you spew lies at me.”

“Cullen, it’s me. It’s really me. I’m not dead, I didn’t die. I am no trick of the mind,” Surana pleaded. “Please. Just look at me Cullen. Look and you’ll see.” 

The templar met his gaze and Surana smiled slightly. 

“See Cullen? I’m not dead…” he told him. “I’m alive.” 

“Why have you returned to the tower? How did you survive? The First Enchanter told me you were dead…” Cullen stepped towards him. “They found the locket…” he showed him the necklace.

“Perhaps, this is a conversation for another time,” Wynne said, stepping forward. “We need to stop Uldred and save any other mages that are alive.” 

“Yes. Good. Kill Uldred. Kill them all. They caged us, messed with our minds, the others…they didn’t make it,” Cullen shook his head. “I tried to stop them…” 

“What of Irving and the others?” Surana asked. “Is he alright? Are there any survivors?” 

“Does it matter? They all deserve to die for what they’ve done. If Irving is alive, who’s to say he hasn’t joined them?” Cullen answered. 

“Don’t say that Cullen,” Surana shook his head. “Irving is strong, he would never do that, and neither would other mages.” 

“You weren’t here. Those that didn’t survive the initial attack turned to blood magic to protect themselves, and those that joined Uldred...they became abominations...not even the Maker can save them. Killing them would be the sane thing to do.” 

“I...will judge for myself,” Surana told him. “And I will get you out of this. I promise Cullen.” 

“Maker give you strength,” Cullen said as they walked away. 


	5. After the Broken Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair gives Cullen a choice

“You’re going to just trust the First Enchanter’s word? He was locked in there with Uldred, for all we know he could be under his influence,” Cullen said, walking over to Gregoir. 

“Enough Rutherford. I have made my decision,” the knight-commander told him firmly. 

“They were using blood magic,” Cullen continued. “How do we know most of them aren’t as well?” 

“Cullen, you need rest, and food, and fresh air,” Surana said walking over to him. 

The templar flinched as he reached out to touch him and Surana dropped his hand. “Alistair, could you take him to the kitchens? They looked more or less untouched when we passed by them…” 

Alistair nodded and walked over to Cullen. “Come on, let’s go get you some food. Maybe we’ll even find some cheese.”

Cullen turned away, but not before he saw the look of concern on Surana’s face. He followed the blond to the kitchens; they were mostly unscathed. 

“I’m Alistair,” he said, offering his hand. “We never formally met.” 

“You were there at Ostagar?” Cullen asked, shaking his hand. 

“I was, saw the kiss you two shared. Luckily Duncan wasn’t too upset about it,” Alistair chuckled. 

“Right…” Cullen cleared his throat. 

“...You know...there’s nothing wrong with liking a mage right?” Alistair asked. “And...Surana’s so happy with you and…” 

“If you’re trying to insinuate that I will treat Ashton differently after what has transpired...then there is no need to beat around the bush,” Cullen told him. “I...thank you for escorting me here, but I’d like to be alone...Could you give this to him for me?” 

He reached up and took the locket off. “And...tell him I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit rash?” Alistair said. 

“I think...I’m doing what’s best for both of us...I know it’s alright to love a mage, I do. But I am a templar. And what he and I have, it was nice while it lasted…but we’re kidding ourselves...it would never work.” 

“You’re wrong,” Alistair said, shaking his head. “It would work. It you both put in the effort. He really cares about you. And, I know we don’t know each other at all, but you obviously care about him to. So don’t be a bloody idiot and throw it all away. Surana isn’t like those other mages and you know that. You just need time get yourself sorted.”

Cullen sighed. “And after I’ve gotten myself sorted?” 

“Then, if you still feel as you do now, tell him,” Alistair answered. “I’ll give him the locket. And, you take care of yourself.”

Cullen shook his head as Alistair walked out of the kitchen. By the time he made it back, Surana and the others were gone. 


End file.
